GENOMIC DATA and BIOINFORMATICS High throughput genomic experiments are becoming commonplace, and are an essential component of many research projects in cancer as well as many other diseases. The research proposed in Projects 1 through 6 in this application will place a substantial reliance on high throughput genomic data. The role of this core is two-fold. First, we will provide a clearing house solution for data analysis, primarily through the laboratory of Dr. Liu. The second major role of this core is to create a paradigm for storing data, providing access to the many different investigators (at a variety of resolutions) and providing tools to support meta-analyses of the experimental data, in conjunction with other, publicly available, data.